


The Moonlight Grove

by Havioc



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Comics, Death, Feels, Gen, Had to do it, Random - Freeform, dcu - Freeform, didn't know where I was going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havioc/pseuds/Havioc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FEELS.<br/>Plotless feels. That's really all it is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moonlight Grove

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was me writing while listening to Lucas King's music. Really sorry of it's bad, it was just a kind of, off the top of my head sort of thing.  
> But if you like it, awesome! I love you guys. Thank you so much for all the support on my other pieces. It truly means a lot to me. Enjoy :)

Flashing rays of the falling sun cast themselves through holes and gaps in the forest's leaves and overhanging moss. It was surprisingly chilly that day. Three young men standing around a grey stone that was smooth and cold to the touch, not a sliver of warmth even as the bits of sun breaking through green shadow melted against the shimmering surface.  
No sound was made other than the soft swish of the occasional breeze through the thick wood. The men remaining in stark and utter silence as though they were anticipating the freshly turned soil to stir in the slightest, giving them reason to pull their beloved little soldier from the pit of death he'd been placed in. But there was no movement as they stood there, waiting in vain. Then as time passed and the sunlight vaporised behind the horizon, one man left. The youngest of the three gave nothing more than a tear-filled glance over his shoulder, regret and guilt filling his features before turning away and hugging himself as he silently descended the path that had previously guided him to the the beautiful place that now seemed eerie and still. A place frozen in time.  
The second eldest could only stare at the stone, running the pads of his pale fingers over the fresh engravings of the slab. 

'Damian Wayne' it read. The green eyes of which belonged to the second eldest softened, saddened. Filled with knowledge of what it was to meet the same fate as this young soldier had. Peaceful as the world was at that moment, this one place whispered a million things to him. The voices of the lost, the lonely, and the forgotten, reminding him of their presence in this world and telling him the one who had been stolen from them none to early was now safely hidden amongst them. Protected from whatever sorts of evil could taint the boy's innocent heart any further, given the happiness that he'd known better than anyone this boy had deserved even in life. For this, he let tears fall from his once hardened eyes, allowing his scarred lips to form a bittersweet smile and his hand to press delicately against the cool stone one last, long moment. He felt it, even though slightly, he felt it. 

A brush of skin against his cheek, warm and welcoming. He was okay...and that was all that mattered now. So the second eldest stood, and turned his tear stained gaze to the eldest, who stood in utter stillness and deathly silence. Resting a hand on the pale man's shoulder to give the slightest of squeezes, then let the reassuring gesture fall and his hand rest at his side once again.

"When you're ready..." He'd told him, another breeze of air filling the silence that he was responded with. A sigh, and then he too, descended the hallowed path.  
The eldest however, stayed. Unmoving and lips sealed into a tight line, his breathing unsteady as he took a seat by the lonely slab of granite. Staring into the dark area that was now only lit by the moon and stars, those of which seemed to sing to him with their glows and flickers of the purest light. His blue eyes sparkled amongst the dark shade of the forested areas, by stars and light that refused to be hidden away by leaves and moss. He too shed tears, however, not for guilt or closure, but for love, longing, and loss. The emotions that clouded his mind as he thought of the boy who he'd lost so little time ago. His eyes, his hair, the roll of those green eyes, the cocky remarks, and the rare smiles he'd been graced with. He'd never seen the boy smile genuinely however, being it had been a gift for someone who was not himself. But every smile he'd seen had meant the world to him, filling him with an uncontrollable happiness that made him want to laugh and smile himself. The desire to give the boy the happiness that had been stolen from him as a child had overcome the eldest in so many ways, the man wanting nothing more than to make that boy happy.

But now it was all gone. Damian was no longer here, his little soldier was gone. He was lost to the hushing trees and boastful flowers, the screaming wind and the crying rain.  
But as he sat there, beside his beloved little soldier, he felt empty arms envelope him in a tight embrace, and a soft, almost unheard voice touch his ear with the upmost tranquility.  
'...Grayson...'

Then suddenly the night wasn't so dark, and this place wasn't so lonely, and he wasn't so sad his heart felt it was due to break. Suddenly he realised that his little soldier had never been a soldier at all, but an angel. A guardian angel whom chose to protect the eldest of all the men in the world. An angel that he'd had the privilege of meeting in life, and one of whom he knew. Knew with all of the love and affection he'd held in his heart for this boy that he would see him again. This world would somehow bring these two back together again, be it in death or in life, they would meet once more.  
Blue eyes fell back to the stone, tears still freely falling from them as he smiled at the cold slab. Fingers finding the smooth edges and tracing over the fine material, his free hand finding a small pin in the shape of the infamous Robin's 'R' and placed it tenderly at the base of the stone. Standing and watching the soil in silence, before finally speaking in the softest voice he'd ever used.

"See you soon, my little Robin..."  
Then he too, left the grove to its silent residence. The fourth, only capable in watching him go from his seat atop the warm stone, a sad look on his face as he was left alone. Watching the sun rise and fall, endlessly it seemed with visitors showing on occasion, the number falling gradually until only one visitor came for him every year...until he too stopped coming. Although, he wasn't alone anymore...

Flashing rays of the falling sun cast themselves through holes and gaps in the forest's leaves and overhanging moss. It was surprisingly chilly that day. There where four cold stones, and four young men...sitting in the very same grove. Happy, and free.


End file.
